1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay terminal and a relay connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a relay terminal and a relay connector that electrically connect two objects to be electrically connected have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-99429 discloses a technique of interposing a conductive spring between a mating connector of one of the objects to be electrically connected and a mating connector of the other object to be electrically connected, and using that conductive spring as a relay terminal between the two. In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-99429, the two objects to be electrically connected are electrically connected by connecting counterpart terminals of the respective mating connectors with the conductive spring. In addition, in the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-99429, an insertion/extraction direction of the two mating connectors conforms to an expansion/contraction direction of the conductive spring, and tolerance and variation in a fitting direction of the two connectors is absorbed by the expansion/contraction of that conductive spring.
Meanwhile, a relay terminal has multi-directional tolerance and variation between each of counterpart terminals to be connected by itself. Thus, the relay terminal is desired to be such a relay terminal that can absorb the multi-directional tolerance and variation in order to improve an electrical connection state of the respective counterpart terminals.